Dance of the Blind Serpent
by Katie Llama
Summary: A new, mysterious girl catches Erza's eye one night. Who is she? Does she have magic? Read and find out! Rated T for mild language, violence, and mild adult themes. OC ALERT
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a little fanfic I thought up (well, maybe it's not that little). This is the story of a mysterious new girl that Erza finds on the street. Who is she? Does she have magic? If so, what is it? If you want to know, then you'll just have to read! Rated K+ because of mild language and violence. Enjoy!

Erza Scarlet strolled down the busy street in Magnolia one fine evening. She was making her way down to the Kreuz Heart Armory to request a new sword. She wanted one that would go well with the new wedding dress that she got from that other town during the Phoenix Stone incident. She had one already, but she wanted the ability to dual-wield with the elegant dress. Next thing she knew, Erza was imagining her as every woman's dream to become a beautiful bride. She saw herself with all of the guild watching as Titania kissed the new member of the family: Jellal... wait, Jellal?! Erza shook her head and refocused. Why the hell was she thinking that she'd marry a guy like Jellal?

By the time she regained her focus, Erza had already passed the shop, and found herself in the rougher part of the town. Here, the shops were run-down, windows were nailed up by wooden boards, the streets were lined with litter, and all the people looked poor, dirty, and miserable. She hated being in this area; it just reminded her that even in places that seemed perfect, there would always be a less-fortunate slum.

Out of all of the people that huddled on the side of the street, there was one person that caught Erza's eye. Next to a humble campfire stood a girl that was wrapped in an emerald cloak, which appeared to made of reptilian scales. She also carried a small leather sack tied to her back by cheap rope. She was pretty tall, about the same height as Erza, and she seemed emaciated. She was shivering as she tried to huddle next to the fire, which was understandable. It was cold today, only about 30 degrees Fahrenheit, which even made Erza a bit uncomfortable. She seemed exhausted, too, like a wizard that used all their magic power. Erza couldn't see the girl's face, or anything with her back facing the redhead. She wondered who she was and why she was in such a depressing part of town.

Suddenly, the girl turned to face Erza. It made her jump a little. When she caught sight of her face, Erza gasped. The girl's icy-blue eyes looked as though they had been glazed over by a cloud. She looked in Erza's direction, but not directly at her. The eyes looked like that of a corpse, and yet they seemed capable of piercing into somebody's soul. The most odd thing was that her eyes showed pure gentleness and compassion, despite its evil looking color and haze. On the bridge of the girl's nose was a long, horizontal scar that nearly reached both sides of her face. It looked very old, but there was no hope of it fully healing. It didn't even look like it ever had proper medical treatment. There were no stitches or anything to prove that she had visited some sort of medical professional. Her chestnut bangs were wavy, thick, and split into two different directions. They also covered the top of her eyes, almost touching her corneas, but that didn't seem to bother her. Her skin was ghostly pale, but as soft as silk. Not a single thing was interrupting the perfection on her skin except for the scar: no blemishes, no freckles, and not even any overly visible hair. When Erza looked to see what clothes the girl had on, she was surprised to see a very minimal amount. She only wore a white bra and matching underwear. The poor thing didn't even have anything on her feet. No wonder she was shivering.

"May I help you with something?" the girl asked.

Erza realized that she was staring, and shook her head, "Oh, sorry, I was just wondering why you were outside on a day like today. Aren't you cold? The shop keepers in the district down the street would be more than willing to let you rest in their shop." The girl raised her eyebrows in shock.

"There were shops around me the whole time? I did not even notice. Unfortunately, it is probably too late to go into one. I shall spend the night out here."

"A-are you sure? If you'd like, I can take you back to my guild. It's warm there, we can give you food, and we're very nice-"

"Guild?" the girl interrupted, "Which one?" Erza grinned proudly.

"The number one guild of Fiore, Fairy Tail!" she boasted. A huge grin stretched across the girl's face.

"Of course! I would love to go to the famous guild, Fairy Tail! I just have three small favors to ask."

"What do you need?"

"One, I would like to know your name."

"My name is Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania." she answered. The girl let out a silent squeal. Erza tilted her head to the side. Was she a fan of her?

"Two, can you hold my arm on the way over? I am blind, and I do not know the area well. If I were to loose track of you, then I would never find you."

"Of course. What's the third request?" The girl blushed a little.

"Three, c-... can I borrow some... clothes?" She asked shyly, "You use requipt magic, so maybe you have some extra clothes? I hate being so bare..." Erza immediately summoned a simple, long, white dress in her hand.

"Does this fit?" she asked as she handed it over. The girl took off her cloak and tried on the dress. She smiled, nodded, and put the cloak back on. Erza saw all of her hair for the first time. It was very long, almost reaching her bum, and tied in a ponytail. "Now, I have one request of my own."

"Yes, what would you like?" she replied while putting the hood of her cloak over her head.

"What's _your_ name?" The girl giggled.

"I am sorry. It appears that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jadess Umarico, but feel free to call me Jade."

"Nice to meet you, Jade. Now, let's head over to the guild." Erza stretched out her arm and gestured Jade to take hold. Jade just blinked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Erza thought, "she's blind." She reached over and grabbed Jade's hand. She started venturing back to the guild, carefully leading her through the busy streets of the nightlife. Jade smiled the entire time, despite being tossed around suddenly multiple times to avoid danger. Erza didn't know it, but she was holding the hand of her biggest fan.

And that's chapter one! I'll have the next chapter up very soon. The next few chapters have already been typed and are ready to go. I hope you enjoyed and R&R would be very much appreciated! Have a nice day!

~Katie Llama


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! We're finally going to learn who exactly Jade is in this chapter. We'll see a little bit of her backstory and then some. Why was she out in the street? How did she survive by being blind? What's her magic, if she has any? Read and find out!

Jade gently prodded the food with her hands. She wasn't sure what she was presented with, but it smelled amazing. After careful consideration, and a battle with getting her food on her fork, she took a delicate bite of the mystery meal. Later, when a few seconds had passed by, Jade gasped. The guild that was still here at this hour, which was watching curiously and intensely, waited to see why the newcomer had gasped.

"D-D-Delicious!" she exclaimed with glee. Everyone smiled and laughed in relief at the dramatic comment. "I have not had food in so long! It is so much better than I remembered!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you liked it, Jade. Just don't eat too fast or you'll get a stomach ache." Mirajane, the creator of the masterpiece, recommended. Jade nodded and continued to eat, but very, very slowly to tease Mira. The Take-Over Mage let out a light giggle.

Lucy took a seat in front of the new girl. "So, where're you from? Did you come to Magnolia for any particular reason?"

Jade swallowed her food quickly. "Well, I do not really live anywhere. I do not have enough money to own a house. I even had to sell my clothes to stay at an inn for one night. I came to Magnolia to try and find Fairy Tail to see if I could join and find work."

"How did you get here by yourself?" Cana asked in between gulps of booze, "By the looks of it, you're blind."

"Yes, I am blind. Normally, I use some of my magic to see. I send out tiny, rapid pulses of magic from my body, and they reflect back to give me an image of the surrounding area. It is similar to echolocation. I used too much magic energy over the past few days, so I could not use that magic anymore. I was standing next to the same fire for at least two days before Erza found me."

"Speaking of which, what IS your magic?" Natsu asked. Jade raised her eyebrows in surprise. Had she actually forgotten to mention her magic? She pondered for a moment about how to demonstrate without obliterating the guildhall.

"I can show you a little bit if you provide some fire, Natsu." He cocked his head in confusion, but obeyed. He summoned a flame that enveloped his fist. Once Jade could feel its warmth, she opened her mouth. Suddenly, the fire was sucked into her mouth, and it almost looked like she was inhaling it. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, especially Natsu's. She was eating his fire.

When she finished, she rubbed the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thank you for the food. That really helped to replenish my magic. I-"

"Are you a Dragon Slayer!?" Natsu interrupted, "Maybe a God Slayer? Who taught you? Do you know Igneel?" Jade pouted.

"I hate it when people interrupt me. If you would let me speak, then I shall explain." Natsu clamped his mouth shut. "I am an Elemental Dragon Slayer, the only one of its kind. I can use fire, ice, water, plants, iron, air, lightning, poison, rock, gems, time, space, dreams, light, and darkness as if I were a Slayer of their respective elements. See?" She held up her hand and created a water sphere out of thin air. Everyone gaped at this amazing power. "The one who taught me was a dragon named Xanchii. She was like my godmother. She took me in and raised me as one of her own. She taught me everything that I know, except for my swordsmanship; another person taught me that later on." Jade stared off into the distance sadly. "Like all of the other dragons, she disappeared on July 7th, 777x. I have not seen a real dragon since."

"Xanchii..." Natsu thought out loud, "She sounds very familiar. I think Igneel told me about her before." Jade looked at Natsu with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"That is because she is the mother of all dragons." Everyone's jaws literally dropped

to the floor. This girl was raised by one of the first dragons to ever live? What were the odds? Everyone suddenly surrounded her and bombarded her with dozens of questions. It was obvious that she didn't appreciate this much attention. "Look, I would be more than happy to answer your questions later, but I am exhausted. I really need to get some sleep."

Erza pushed through the crowd of curious wizards. "I can take you to my dorm, if you'd like. I have plenty of space for another person, and I even have a few spare beds." Jade gasped in order to prevent her from screaming in pure joy. Her, being in Erza's home? That's every fan's dream!

"I would love to, but you will have to lead the way again." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Of course." She faced the rest of the guild. "I think it's time for her to have some well-deserved sleep, wouldn't you think?" Everyone nodded and cleared a path to the door. The duo said their goodbyes and headed out to the girl's dormitory.

But Natsu wasn't yet satisfied. Out of everyone in the guild, he was by far the most curious about this mysterious girl's past.

Big twist (queue dramatic music)! Yet another Dragon Slayer has risen. The next chapter is already written, but my laziness and schoolwork will determine when it will be edited and posted. R&R and have a nice day!

~Katie Llama


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! Look at me with a quick chapter! Looks like laziness didn't stop me from writing! Now, without further ado, chapter three! Enjoy! (I don't own Fairy Tail, by the way)

"Welcome to my home!" Erza announced as the two stepped through the double doors. The doors were connected to the armory hallways, so Erza still had a ways to go until she reached the maid living area. After wandering through the armory, she veered Jade straight to her new room: the guest room. She opened the door, turned on the light lacrimas, and cautiously led the blind one to her bed. The room was a decent size with a dresser, a bed, a bookshelf, a small closet, a desk with a chair, one queen-sized bed, and a nightstand with a lamp lacrima. The walls were covered in soft blue wallpaper and the cream rug covered a majority of the hardwood floor.

Jade threw her leather sack aside and plopped on the fluffy bed with a soft thud. She then let out a relaxing sigh and closed her eyes to properly savor the experience. The white comforter hugged her in relaxation, and the squishy mattress made her feel like she was floating on top of the sea. The feather pillow gently cushioned her head in the most perfect way imaginable. She couldn't even remember the last time she had slept in a bed, but man was she missing out! After a few minutes of being in comfort heaven, Jade fell fast asleep. Erza sighed.

"Well, I guess I will just leave her be. It would be a shame to wake her up." Erza turned out the lights and quietly closed the door. She proceeded to go to her own bedroom and prepare herself for bed. She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face, turned off the lights and snuggled into bed. She let her thoughts run for a good twenty minutes before tiring herself and drifting off to sleep.

Erza laid on the ground with gashes and broken bones scattered throughout her body. The pain was terrible, but there was no way for her to dull it. She turned her head to the side. All around her were her precious guild members, unresponsive and covered in injuries. Even the master was unconscious from the amount of pain that he took. The ground was covered in a crimson blanket of blood. Erza turned her head back to looking toward the sky. Was this it? Was she about to die? Suddenly, a shadow covered her. She looked in front of her and saw something with big, black horns sprouting from their forehead, black dragon-like claws, and black dragon scales splotched across its body. Erza's eyes started to fail her as she approached death, for she could not make out the monster's face. It paused for a second and looked at her, watching as the knight suffered. Then, it kneeled down and grabbed the top of her head. The claws pierced her skin and sent more blood dripping down the sides of her head. It then proceeded to lift up Erza's upper body until she was in a sitting position. It must've known that she was too weak to support herself because it didn't cease its crushing grip on her skull. The beast kept Erza up like that for a while, saying something to her in a strange, ancient tongue. After a few seconds of speaking, it held its other gnarled claws in front of Erza's silver eyes, as if taunting her by showing her inevitable demise. Lastly, it muttered one last phrase, and drove all five of its clawed fingers into the mage's throat. Erza gagged and choked on the being's hand as it burst through her windpipe and punctured the back of her neck. Blood spurted all over the black claws as the monster drove its claws deeper and deeper into her windpipe. After what felt like an eternity of agony, the thing jerked its claws out of Erza's neck and released its grip on her head. Her eyes rolled back as her body descended back onto the ground and her spirit escalated to the world of the dead.

Erza gasped and bolted up from her bed in a cold sweat. She panted as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She felt around her neck with her hand and soon sighed. "It was just a nightmare." she confirmed, "Just a really terrifying, realistic nightmare." She picked up the alarm clock on her nightstand and checked the time. "Still only 3:00am, huh? Unfortunately, after that kind of dream, I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep." she thought wearily. She laid back down on her bed and impatiently waited for morning to come. After all, she didn't want to wake up her guest by getting out of bed and wandering about.

She suffered another seven hours of waiting for said guest to wake up while having images of the horrid dream flash through her head.

More dramatic endings! Erza's having a rough time, huh? Oh well, that's what happens when the writer's favorite character is in the story. For those who are looking for action (i.e. antagonist, fights, angry Natsu) don't fret! It'll be around soon. Feel free to R&R and have a nice day! ^^

~Katie Llama


End file.
